Albus Potter and the Cursed Opal
by emmaclark992
Summary: Albus, Scopius and Rose navigate their way through their first year at Hogwarts, while trying to solve the mystery of a necklace they find, which seems to have a past that could hold great danger for all three of them.
1. Chapter 1- On the Train

Chapter 1- Albus

"Albus, hurry up!" Rose called to him as he stumbled with his trunk. Albus Severus Potter trailed dutifully behind his brother and cousin as they navigated their way through the train. James, his brother, was leading them to their "reserved compartment" where the entire Weasley/Potter clan would stay on the train ride. They finally stopped when James spotted his cousin Fred, aka his best friend and partner in crime, already settled with his sister and some other Gryffindor friends.

"Alright come on Rose," James said, helping her into the compartment. Albus began to make his way in as well when James suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"Sorry Al, this compartment is for Gryffindors and future Gryffindors only. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find some new Slytherin pals to sit with!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face while Fred chuckled behind him. So, with one last sympathetic look from Rose, the door was shut in his face, and Albus was left on his own.

Al finally came across a seemingly empty compartment and sighed in relief. He opened the door and heaved his trunk in, collapsing on the seat.

"Ahem," Al jumped in surprise and nearly screamed at the pale boy sitting across from him. He suddenly recognized him. He was the boy uncle Ron had pointed out to Rose on the platform. Suspicion quickly clouded his mind. _He's a Malfoy!_ He thought to himself, _you can't be seen sitting with him, or you'll be a Slytherin for sure!_ But this boy looked harmless, much less like a death eater than he had imagined. Besides, mother always said that Uncle Ron tended to over exaggerate.

"Oh, s-sorry, I thought this compartment was empty," Al stammered. "I'm Albus- "

"Potter." The boy finished for him. _Maybe his father had told him about our family too_ Al thought.

"Right. But, you can call me Al if you want." He had decided to be nice to this boy. Since, you know, He'd probably never end up talking to him again once Al was sorted into Gryffindor and him in Slytherin.

The boy smiled for the first time since he had sat down.

"I'm Scorpius- "

"Malfoy." Al finished for him jokingly. They both laughed. _At least he has a sense of humor, maybe he's not as bad as Uncle Ron thought._

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess you can call me Scorp. Scorpius is a bit of a mouthful." He laughed nervously.

"Ha! You think your name is bad? My parents decided to eternally punish me by naming me Albus Severus!"

"Really? Try Scorpius Hyperion on for size. Honestly I don't know what mum and dad were thinking!" They were both laughing by now and soon the topic had changed, to which quidditch team would win the world cup (Scorpius was a hardcore Chudley Canons fan).

About 15 minutes later their compartment was filled with candy wrappers and food from the trolley as they traded chocolate frog cards. Suddenly, the door slid open and Al immediately recognized Rose's curly red hair.

"Al there you are; I've been looking all over for you!" Rose exclaimed. She looked over at Scorpius and a strange look crossed her face. Al knew she recognized him from the platform. She pointedly ignored him, just as Uncle Ron had told her to do.

"I convinced James to let you into our compartment. Come on let's go!" She said brightly to him.

"Uh, no thanks Rose. I'm fine here." He looked over warily at Scorpius who was suddenly extremely interested in the zipper of his jacket.

Rose frowned at him. "You aren't seriously going to keep talking to _him_ are you?" She made no attempt to hide the malice in her voice.

"Rose!" Al's cheeks flushed as he looked at Scorp apologetically. "Why are you being so rude?" He hissed at her.

She huffed. "Whatever. I'll see you after the ceremony once we've both been sorted into Gryffindor." She shot Scorp a smug look at the last part as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry about her, she's just a bit… stubborn." Al tried to explain.

"It's fine. She's a Weasley, I can't expect her to want to be friends with someone like me." He said quietly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm a Potter and I don't hate your guts yet!" Al grinned at him. He looked up and grinned back and suddenly they were thrown into their old discussions of quidditch and chocolate frogs until the train finally came to a slow.


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Chapter 2- Rose

Rose looked through the castle in awe. Of course, she's already read all about it in, Hogwarts, a History, but nothing could compare to the real thing. She had been processing everything from the boat ride with Hagrid, up until now, in the great hall with Headmistress McGonagall. Once she'd gotten over the overwhelming admiration of the castle, a bundle of nerves had settled in her stomach as she dreaded the sorting ceremony. She barely registered a word the headmistress was saying as her mind floated through all the possible scenarios for her sorting.

"Abrams, Jenna"

Rose caught her breath as the first person was called. It was starting!

After a few moments, she hat roared out, "HUFFLEPUFF", and the hall was met with cheers from the hufflepuff table as Jenna stumbled down to join her house mates.

This was the worst part about being a Weasley, you were always one of the last people to be called.

Rose listened to a few more names. Amber Davies is a Ravenclaw, Danielle Jordan is a Gryffindor and joins her brother at the table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" The hall grows quiet as Rose watches the pale blonde boy walk up and place the hat upon his head. Soon, whispers started to break out as the hat continues to sit atop the boy's head. 1 minute… 2 minutes… 3 minutes. Merlin, what on earth was taking so long, he was obviously a Slytherin! Rose focused on Scorpius' face and noticed that he was muttering something with a furrowed brow. He seemed to be in an intense argument with the hat. The whispering grew louder. It was a hatstall! 7 minutes had passed before finally the silent argument stopped and the hall grew quiet.

"Slytherin" The hat finally said, barely loud enough for the hall to hear. A look of relief passed over the boy's face as he gave the hat a smug look, grinned, and made his way over to the Slytherin table. After a few moments an applause broke out at the slytherin table. _Where he belongs_ Rose thought. She decided not to dwell on the strangeness of it all.

Everyone was still talking about the hatstall that was Scorpius Malfoy when Albus was called up. He looked so nervous, as Rose looked up at him. He sat under the hat for a few moments, when he suddenly began to grow pale. He too was whispering to the hat as Scorpius had been doing.

Al was looking more and more nervous.

Finally, "SLYTHERIN".

The room went silent. Albus' face was white. James' face went slack. Rose felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"This isn't right", she breathed. They were supposed to be in Gryffindor together! They were supposed to have great adventures together like their parents! How was this even possible? Surely there must be some sort of mistake! Even McGonagall looked shocked before quickly recovering.

Suddenly she heard clapping. Scorpius Malfoy stood up at the table with a big smile on his face like this was the best news he's ever heard. Al walked over, still white faced, and sat down next to Scorpius who patted him on the back, still smiling. A quiet applause followed but Rose barely heard any of it.

"Weasley, Rose" She stared out. How could this have happened?

"Ms. Weasley!" The headmistress called.

Suddenly she was alert and she made her way up and sat down.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin like Al!" She pleaded silently to the hat.

"Believe me my dear, you are far from being a Slytherin" The hat responded.

She breathed a sigh in relief.

"Now let's see, another Weasley. Oh, but you've got your mother's brains. You thrive on knowledge. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be a good fit for you."

Rose caught her breath in her throat.

"No, no, no, I see a great deal of bravery in your heart, and stubbornness, just like your father. You may yet have a part to play in all of this." It said as an afterthought. "Better be,"

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat finally called. Rose felt herself smile as she walked down to join the rest of her cousins where she was met with a loud applause.

"Good Work Rosie" Her family congratulated her, though James looked like he still hadn't gotten over the fact that his brother was a Slytherin. She couldn't stop thinking about what the hat had said. What "part" did she have to play? Maybe it had something to do with Albus being in Slytherin. She looked over and spotted Albus. Her smile turned into a scowl when she saw him. All traces of fear were lost in his face as he laughed along with Scorpius at something one of their housemates had said. He looked happy. He looks as though he and _Scorpius_ had been best friends since they were born, not her. Rose felt her blood begin to boil. That was supposed to be _her_ and Albus, not stupid Malfoy. She thought about what her father had said on the platform. She suddenly settled into a deep hatred for the pale, blonde, Slytherin. What his family had done to her family was enough, but stealing _her_ best friend, was taking it too far. Rose Weasley decided from that moment on that she would hate Scorpius Malfoy with everything she had. Her blue eyes met his grey ones, as she gave him one last glare before returning to her dinner.


End file.
